For Everything
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Phil thinks about how crazy his reality is while watching a storm and couch cuddles might result.


For Everything

Words: 1021

Type: Fluff, Established relationship, cuddles

Summary: Phil thinks about how crazy his reality is while watching a storm and couch cuddles might result.

The storm outside the big tour bus windows was absolutely beautiful. Normally used to the dark grey cloud covered skies back in England, almost always producing rain, Phil was fascinated by the colors captivated inside of the clouds that rolled in the horizon and the loud cracks of thunder. Lightning erupted in the distance, flashing brightly just beyond the trees, the white and dazzling yellow conflicting with the dark purple and blues of the clouds. The moon hidden behind the puffy dark and light clouds, still shinning despite the lack of its visibility to the world. The sound of rain hitting the pavement echoed throughout the otherwise silent world engulfing Phil.

Surrounded by the warmth provided by a soft blanket cocoon he had wrapped himself in while he laid down on the sofa across from the large tinted tour bus window, protected safe and sound under the roof of their bus. Phil stared outside the window, thinking about how crazy his reality was. Here he was, lounging on a sofa, wrapped in a warm blanket, on a tour bus, _his_ tour bus, with his best friend in the other room, whilst touring America. Not only that, but the fact that this was due to a book he wrote with said best friend, which was sold to millions of people, of which watched his videos online. And this was their second tour, first of America. Their almost sold out tour. Phil cracked a soft smile at the thought of how he never could have imaged this for his future. Even now, he's not quite sure how all of this happened. All he knows is he bought a cereal box won a black and white camera. Then he began making crappy videos on the internet that somehow got him some notice, one person in which was called danisnotonfire who he replied to without thought. And that reply turned into one of the best things he has. And, somewhat suddenly, here they were. Here Phil was, living a literal dream, one he never thought would happen due to one tweet in reply to a cute boy who watched his videos and was so happy to receive that tweet. Who squealed when he got it and who somehow found himself skyping with his youtube crush. Phil knew that his past self would never believe him if he were to be told he'd be touring in America with that one cute boy he'd met online called Dan.

Phil was snapped from his reminiscing thoughts by the soft crack of his and Dan's bedroom door being opened, with an emerging Dan dressed in his camo pajama top and dark grey joggers coming out of it. Phil's eyes softened at the soft, tired, adorable younger man yawning in front of him, feeling his heart, even still to this day, flutter just a tad. Their eyes met, ocean blue staring into warm brown. Phil gladly opened up his cocoon as a signal for Dan to get into it so they could cuddle closely, as Phil knew Dan wasn't the best with thunder and lightning. Dan sleepily trotted over to Phil, shuffling his feet, climbing under the blanket with minimum struggle and snuggling up against the older man's chest, pressing his face into Phil's neck. Phil smiled contently, kissing the top of Dan's curly brown hair lightly as they cuddled. As their hearts beat in unison, Phil couldn't help but think how normal this was, allowing Dan to come into his own little world, just as it was all the way back in 2009. With the thought passing in his mind, he squeezed Dan a little bit closer, resulting in a content sigh from the younger.

"I love you, you know." Phil stated softly into the comfortable silence that had settled around them, with the sound of the rain hitting the ground playing in the background.

"Yeah, I love you too sometimes." Dan joked, feeling his heart flutter at Phil's words, even after hearing them for years, still feeling himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the man who was snuggled against him.

Silence surrounded them for a minute or two more as the pair's thoughts raced, relaxing for the first time in a while since the tour kicked off. Phil broke the silence after a crack of thunder was heard in the distance. "Do you ever think about how crazy out life is?" He played with one of Dan's curls as he waited for a reply as Dan thought. "One reply, Bear, one second of my time turned into _this._ " Phil marveled at his fortune, as not only did he find a best friend, but a soul mate as well.

"Someone's feeling a little sappy today huh?" Dan giggled against Phil's neck, nuzzling into it a tad more. "But, yeah, I do." Dan paused for a moment before continuing. "All the time actually." He blushed slightly at his confession. "If you hadn't replied to me I wouldn't have any of this." Dan mumbled, feeling a strange sense of sadness hitting him, before he was squeezed by Phil, who must have sensed Dan was thinking of his life without the other in it. "Thank you, Phil." Dan said after a moment of silence.

"For what Bear?" Phil asked with a giggle at Dan's sudden statement.

"For everything." Dan replied simply, snuggling closer to Phil, even though the task was almost impossible. Phil hummed in acknowledgement at what Dan had meant. He kissed Dan's hair once again, running his hands down the younger's sides, reaching for his hand, intertwining them. With their hands clasped together they fell back into the comfortable silence that had surrounded them before their little chat. The storm outside the bus was still raging on. The colors still the dark purple and blues of before. The sound of rain still echoing around the couple. Still, lightning would flash every now and then. But here they sat, change, even if only a little, by the small, but meaningful conversation. A renewed realization that everything they had, they had together. And neither would change that for the world.


End file.
